poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound
Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound is the very first Earthworm Jim/Hanna-Barbera crossover movie produced by GrishamAnimationStudios102. It will appear on YouTube, Vimeo or Google Drive in the near future. Plot In 1849 California, Huckleberry Hound (along with Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott, Johan, Peewit and The Smurfs) rides west on his horse in search of a place to start a country farm. He discovers the small town of Two-Bit, which is being menaced by three outlaw brothers, the Dalton Gang (along with Bob the Killer Goldfish and Number 4). The Daltons steal Huck's belongings and coerce him into a game of poker, the stakes being a gold nugget Huck carries for his things. Huck accuses the Daltons of cheating, so they challenge him to a boxing match, which Huck wins. Huck goes to Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey's bank to deposit his gold, and wins a prize of his choice. He chooses a fountain pen, being partial to its blue ink. The Daltons rob the bank, stealing the nugget and the pen. Mayor Hokey Wolf calls an emergency town meeting, and hurriedly appoints Huck as Two-Bit's new sheriff. Sheriff Huck hunts the Daltons, and apprehends and jails them after some struggle. Huck receives a letter from Stinky Dalton, the fourth brother of the family, who has just broken out of jail. Stinky challenges Huck to a gunfight while the townsfolk flee to Tahiti. Stinky fails to kill Huck, so he breaks his brothers out of jail disguised as their grandmother. Huck chases the Daltons until they strap him to a rocket and launch him into the sky, where he is presumably blown up. The Daltons go on to become the richest outlaws in the West, taking over Two-Bit and renaming it "Daltonville". When the townsfolk return, the Daltons kick them out aboard a freight train, and the townsfolk blame themselves for Huck's death and the loss of Two-Bit. The rocket crashes at a Native American tribal community. Huck survives with amnesia and is found by the chief's daughter, Desert Flower. The two fall in love and Huck proposes marriage, but first Huck must undergo a two-part test for the chief's blessing. The first test is a game show, which Huck wins despite the chief meddling with his buzzer. For the second test, Huck has to wrestle Chuckling Chipmunk, the tribe's strongest man and Desert Flower's rival suitor. Huck loses, but saves Desert Flower when she falls in a river, earning the chief's blessing. Huck is about to undergo the ceremony when his horse returns and restores his memory, reminding him that the Daltons are still at large. Huck promises to return for Desert Flower, and departs. Huck finds the townsfolk of Two-Bit working at a circus, and urges them to help him take back their town. Recruiting a projectionist and showgirl Rusty Nails, Huck plans to use special effects to pose as a ghost and scare the Daltons away. Rusty shows a film to the Daltons warning that Huck's ghost will arrive in Daltonville on the "midnight ghost train". The Daltons are terrified except for Stinky, who refuses to be intimidated. Huck arrives aboard the train and scares the Daltons, including Stinky, but they refuse to go to jail. The Two-Bit townsfolk chase them into the state prison, disguised as the Daltons' hideout. Huck reveals his ruse and is congratulated for bringing the Daltons to justice. At the same time,Bob the Killer Goldfish taunts our heroes but Earthworm Jim fires his blaster at Bob and he and Number 4 retreat. Huck returns to marry Desert Flower, starting his farm and raising a family with her, while Quick Draw becomes Two-Bit's new sheriff with Baba Looey as his deputy. Yogi and Boo-Boo return to Jellystone Park, Snagglepuss back working as a theater actor and Hokey Wolf runs a Used Wagon Lot in Two Bit. Trivia *Johan, Peewit, The Smurfs, Bob the Killer Goldfish and Number 4 will guest star in this movie. *Unlike the previous installment, this is absolutely the first one to feature any guest stars. *This is the first time Smurfette appears in a crossover movie. *Bob the Killer Goldfish and Number 4 will work for The Daltons. * Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures series Category:Smurfs Category:Earthworm Jim/Hanna-Barbera crossovers Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films set in the Old West Category:Slapstick comedy films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Western films